How to be a Hero
by Insane-Pisces
Summary: After the events of a Link Between Worlds, Ravio is determined to become a hero for Lorule and win the heart of Princess Hilda. Meanwhile, a Lorulian kid named Avtai searches for a way into Hyrule and to find his Hylian counterpart.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lorulian Kid

**(Edit: **Chapter one & two are now combined into one chapter. I thought they were too short as two separate chapters.)

* * *

A teenage boy was sitting under a tree in the darkness of the Lorulian morning. His fuchsia bunny hood was covered his face and he was asleep, snoring softly. He didn't have a house; there was an unfortunate "accident." So, he was sleeping outside. His long blue scarf was flicking in the wind.

Suddenly, a little white and blue bird looking creature flew down and nudged the bunny boy. It had a light blue letter. It chirped and chirped. Finally, annoyed that he wasn't waking up, the bird creature took out a giant hammer and slammed it right next to the boy's head.

"AIIIIYEEEEEEEEEE!" the bunny boy shot upwards and his bunny hood fell down, revealing his face. His bright green eyes were opened wide in horror and fear and his dark purple hair was dancing in the slow breeze. He was breathing heavily. "WH-What's going on!?" he exclaimed.

The bird rolled its orange-red eyes. It dropped the letter on the boy's lap.

"Huh? Sheerow, what is this?" The bunny boy picked up the letter and opened it. He knew who it was from because of the blue before even opening it. He read the letter aloud.

"Dear Ravio,

I heard about your adventures in Hyrule. It seems interesting to hear about. We haven't seen each other in a few weeks, mind meeting me at the Milk Bar? My treat, since you're so stingy about spending rupees. I want to hear all about Hyrule. Hilda told me that the hero of Hyrule got you the triforce back. Sounds interesting...

See ya there!

~Avtai."

The bunny boy, whose name was Ravio, closed the letter and put it in his bunny hood (where he kept a lot of things). Sheerow, his bird, flew over and perched on his head.

"Looks like the kid wants to see us. Thanks for waking me, Sheerow, but next time... don't scare me so bad I wet myself. Seriously..." Ravio chastised his bird. Sheerow tweeted cheerily. Ravio sighed, laughing to himself. He started walking away from his tree and towards the Milk Bar.

A leaf fell from the tree where he was asleep under. It slowly fell to the Earth, where new fresh grass was growing. The sky was fading into a dark blue.

x x x

It took a little while of walking, but Ravio got into the Milk Bar. As he walked inside, he heard the soothing music of the Lorulian bard. The bar had a soft orange light inside among all the darkness. He spied the tall and rude Bar Owner cleaning out a bottle. He spit into it and wiped it with an old rage. Ravio winced is disgust. Sheerow chirped quietly.

"Ravio! Hey, buddy!" Ravio saw a boy waving his arm as they sat at the bar table. The boy had long blue hair with bangs that covered his right eye, and he had on a long blue hat on his head. His eyes were indigo and his skin was pale blue. He was wearing a long sleeved blue tunic, purple shorts, and black boots. Ravio recognized him anywhere.

"Avtai!" Ravio ran over and sat next to him.

"I'm so glad you showed up, Ravio." Avtai said cheerfully. Ravio had known Avtai for a few years. Avtai was a 16 year old kid who was close friends with Ravio and the lovely Princess Hilda.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss talking to you for the world!" Ravio replied. Avtai chuckled and turned to the bartender.

"Yo, Ingo." Avtai greeted the Milk Bar Owner. The Milk Bar Owner, Mr. Ingo, glared at Avtai, and his chaotic moustache twitched in annoyance. Avtai held back laughing at Ingo's weird moustache that seemed to have a mind of its own. "Ahem, two milks please, sir." Avtai ordered.

Mr. Ingo rolled his eyes. "Empy bottles." Ravio and Avtai both held out an empty bottle, and Ingo filled them with milk. "40 rupees."

Avtai handed Mr. Ingo two red rupees. Ingo went back to cleaning his bottle. Then Avtai turned to Ravio. "Tell me about Hyrule."

Sheerow fluttered around Avtai's head. Ravio took a sip of milk before replying. "Well, it was so cheerful and happy. The sky was almost always bright blue. All the grass was green, real green, and the nature there had such a sweet scent to it. Hyrule was amazing! A-and I met Link there, the hero of Hyrule. He was a nice guy; he let me live in his house for my whole stay in Hyrule." Ravio answered happily.

"Wow that sounds awesome! So, can you tell me about how the hero got the..." Avtai paused and lowered his voice. "...the Triforce back?"

"Well, I think they used their Triforce and made a wish." Ravio replied. He lifted his bottle and drank more milk. Ravio sighed contently.

"That makes sense... I have one last question. Hilda told me that... Zelda is her Hylian counterpart and Link is yours... so... have you met someone in Hyrule who might have been _my_ counterpart?" Avtai asked.

Ravio looked at him curiously. "Well... no actually." he replied.

_Darn..._ Avtai thought. He had hoped that Ravio would have met his counterpart. He had to have one. Everyone else did. He had heard about Dampe' in Hyrule, the nice Milk Bar Owner, the helpful blacksmith... Avtai wondered if his counterpart was really different than him.

"Well, it was nice talking with you." Avtai said, starting to stand up.

"No, don't go yet, Avtai." Ravio pleaded. "We never talk anymore, this is fun. Please don't go yet."

"Alright." Avtai sat back down.

Ravio bit his lip, seeming to have an important question to ask. Finally, he got up the courage to ask it. "Avtai, after being in Hyrule and meeting Link, a real life hero, I have decided something. I want to learn to be a hero just like him. Lorule needs a hero, and I would like to be that. So, can you help me become a hero, please?" Ravio asked. His eyes seemed to be begging. Sheerow flew down and tweeted like it was begging too.

"I'll see what I can do to help you." Avtai replied.

"Thanks, I owe ya one." Ravio took his bottle and finished his milk. He looked at Avtai mischievously.

"Ravio, don't start."

"You said you would pay."

"One is enough."

Ravio shook his head. "Nope, one is never enough."

Avtai sighed. "You alcoholic..." he muttered and paid for another round.

x x x

It was the middle of the afternoon when Ravio and Avtai finally left the Milk Bar. Ravio had made Avtai spend almost all his money. Avtai didn't mind. Ravio could be hilarious and ridiculous when he had too much milk.

Sheerow was perched on Avtai's head instead of Ravio's. Ravio was jumping in little hops happily. He then slipped on a leaf and fell onto his back, giggling all the while. "I fell." he laughed.

Sheerow chirped worriedly. Avtai extended his arm and helped the milk drunk up. "Calm down, Ravio." Avtai said.

"No, you calm down!" Ravio giggled. He wrapped his arms around Avtai in a tight hug. "I love you, man..." he muttered.

Avtai closed his mouth as tightly as he could, trying not to burst out laughing. He calmly breathed through his nose and cleared his throat. "Ravio, let go, you have had _way_ too much to drink."

"No, mommy, I don't wanna go to the carnival!" Ravio whined. Avtai carefully pushed Ravio's arms off of him. Ravio stumbled and fell again. He wasn't laughing this time, now Ravio started crying. "No one loves me!" he cried.

No one in the world could understand drunken Ravio. It was like Ravio's curse or something. Avtai just wished that Ravio would sober up before the thrid part of Ravio's drunkenness occurred. Ravio was fun until he got to the third stage. Sheerow felt the same way as Avtai. The innocent little bird came up with a genius idea to snap its precious owner out of his own drunkenness.

The same enormous hammer that Sheerow used to wake up Ravio it now slammed onto Ravio's foot as hard as it could. Sheerow was actually a very strong bird after all the items of Ravio's it had to carry.

Ravio screamed like a little girl; his high pitched squeal was echoing across the kingdom of Lorule. Avtai winced as if Sheerow had smashed _his_ foot with the hammer. Ravio, obviously sobered up now, glared and snatched the hammer away from Sheerow. "Sheerow, what the heck was that for!? That fuc... freaking hurt!" Ravio exclaimed, barely able to hold back cursing. Ravio was normally a calm sort of guy but it _hurt_!

Sheerow fluttered around Ravio's head happily, proud of itself. Before Ravio could do anything to punish his bird, Avtai spoke up. "Ravio, you were unbelievably milk drunk. Sheerow was just protecting you." he said quickly.

Ravio blinked in confusion. His eyebrows were arched in a quizzical state. It was just then he noticed the pale red sky. "I-It's the middle of the afternoon!?" he gasped in disbelief.

"Yep." Avtai replied.

Ravio put the hammer away and stuck out his index finger in front of Sheerow. Sheerow flew over and perched on his finger. Ravio smiled and slowly petted his birdie. His foot still hurt, but he was trying to ignore it. Sheerow chirped adorably and Ravio forgot all about his foot. Sheerow was the world's _cutest_ bird.

"Hey, Ravio?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should visit Hilda?"

"Hilda!" Ravio exclaimed. "Yes, yes we should!" Ravio's eyes were shining with excitement. It was a secret to everyone, but Ravio absolutely adored Princess Hilda. When Hilda was talking with Yuga about taking Hyrule's Triforce, in order to protect Hilda from making a huge mistake, Ravio had headed to Hyrule to find a hero. Ravio would do _anything_ for Hilda.

"Well then, to Lorule Castle."

x x x

Two guards were standing outside the dark castle, bickering. They were both pretty tall and muscular wearing purple armor that covered every part of their body except their eyes. They were holding long spears next to them.

"This new happy Lorule is boring, accept it!" one of them exclaimed.

"No way, I've never been this happy at my job before. It's great and peaceful. _You_ should accept it!" the other protested.

"But it's still _boring!_"

"You're boring, just shut up and do your job."

"I am doing my job!"

The two obnoxious guards kept arguing about whether the new Lorule with the Triforce was better or worse as they noticed two figures walking over. They knew exactly who those two were and they both crossed their spear, closing off the entrance to the castle.

The sky was dark red with bright pink clouds that reflected in the shiny tip of the spears. The guards smirked as the two walked over to them.

Avtai and Ravio's eyes widened in horror when they saw those two guards. "Oh crap, it's the jerk-wads." Avtai muttered under his breath. Sheerow flew under Ravio's bunny hood.

"Hello there, kids." the first guard greeted them.

Ravio bit his lip and worriedly looked at Avtai, who hated being called a kid. Avtai just kept a calm expression with a glimmer of annoyance in his indigo eyes. Keeping his voice level, Avtai replied to the guards.

"Good evening, guards." It took every ounce of Avtai's self-control to not start cursing at them. Sure, sometimes Ravio called Avtai a kid but that was joking. The guards just wanted to make him mad and he knew it. "Ravio and I would like to visit Princess Hilda."

The guard started chuckling cheerfully and so did the other one. They had all the control. They could make the two kids do anything in order to get into the castle.

"You would like to see the princess, eh?" the second guard asked, laughing.

"Yes, now please let use pass." Avtai replied calmly. His one visible eye was twitching and his foot was tapping impatiently. He then crossed his arms menacingly. The guards laughed harder.

Ravio pulled his bunny hood down and tried to seem invisible. Sheerow, who was still inside the hood, tweeted fearfully and pecked Ravio. Ravio screamed and fell over, causing the guards to laugh harder.

Avtai was sickened by hearing the guard's crazed laughter. "Let us see the princess." He demanded, glaring.

"Oh, is that a _threat_ from the kid?" the first guard said in a baby voice. Avtai couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and kicked that guard in the face with such force that the guard fell backwards into the grass below. Avtai landed on his feet.

Avtai could've done something much worse to the guard, but he wasn't going to.

"C'mon, Ravio." Avtai helped his friend off the ground. Ravio pushed his bunny hood off of his face and the two of them walked into the castle, followed by Sheerow.

The two guards would never underestimate the _kid_ again, but they didn't even know the full extent of what Avtai could do. No one did and no one ever would.

Avtai entered the castle with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**(Author's Note- **My other chapters were much longer. That's why I combined the chapters. Oh, and since this confused a few people, Avtai is a fan character. But he's meant to be the Lorule Counterpart of one of my fave LOZ characters. You'll see who eventually.

This is my first story, please be respecful with reviews. Thank youuuu!)


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark (yet cheerful) Princess

Inside Lorule Castle was dim lights among the dark halls. There had been a lot of remodeling after the Triforce returned, and some places in the castle were still under construction. Ravio noticed the carpenters cutting wood and placing stones in the castle walls. A red-armored guard walked past, clutching a sword close to itself. The guard gave a curt nod to the visitors before heading down another hall way.

"Ravio, look!"

Ravio looked to where Avtai was pointing and saw a sparkling golden chandelier hanging from the roof. It was encrusted with amethyst jewels. It was obviously new.

"The castle is really livening up." Ravio noted. It was much more welcoming than in the past. In the past, it was dark with angry, pissy guards patrolling and hurting anyone who bugged them. Not to mention all the monsters...

Sheerow chirped curiously and flew over to a window. Avtai and Ravio looked over. The window was new as well. It was so sparkling and shiny. Ravio saw his reflection in it as he stood looking outside. There was a garden outside with few cherry trees, some flowers, and a ton of green grass. Ravio smiled as he noticed the beautiful Princess Hilda sitting on a bench.

Hilda was a young girl with long dark violet hair. Light colored purple gloves covered most of her arms. She was wearing a long purple and white gown and her gorgeous ruby eyes were sparkling. Ravio's face was red and he sighed happily. Sheerow rolled its eyes and Avtai slightly giggled.

"Well, Ravio, let's go see the princess." Avtai said, snapping Ravio out of his dazed state. Ravio nodded as he noticed a door leading outside. Avtai opened the door and walked outside. Ravio and Sheerow followed.

"Hello, your majesty." Avtai bowed to the princess. Ravio went to bow too but slipped on a few pieces of grass, slamming into the Earth below. Sheerow looked alarmed, and Avtai looked worried. Princess Hilda, on the other hand, gave a soft chuckle.

Ravio marveled at her beautiful laugh. He stood up happily. Sheerow cocked its head like Ravio had lost his mind.

"Well, hello Avtai and Ravio." Hilda greeted her friends. Then she stood up from her bench, wiped a few blades of grass of her dress, and walked over to them. She reached up over Ravio and stroked her hand across Sheerow, who was flying over Ravio's head. Ravio's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. His entire face turned pink for the second time that day, and he almost fainted.

Sheerow chirped happily. Hilda stopped petting it and turned to Avtai and Ravio. "What do you think of the castle?" she asked.

"It's quite the improvement." Avtai replied.

"Y-yeah, it's m-much better and more wel-welcoming. You're beautiful - er, I mean the castle is beautiful!" Ravio stammered. His face turned ever redder with embarrassment.

"Yes, the castle is beautiful." Hilda agreed.

Ravio let out a sigh of relief. Obviously Hilda didn't notice what he said. Of course, if she did, she was keeping quiet about it.

Avtai and Sheerow exchanged confused glances. "So, your highness, this is a nice little garden you started here." Avtai said.

Hilda nodded and looked around. "I never really thought much about flowers and nature before. Flowers were useless to me, and now, suddenly, I love them. Isn't it amazing what the triforce did for our kingdom?" Hilda replied happily. It was quite a rarity for Hilda to be so overjoyed. Most of the time, she was angry and frustrated. Yes, it was amazing what the triforce did to Lorule along with the princess.

Ravio thought to himself about how the triforce didn't affect him at all. He was still a money-obsessed coward. Was there any way the change that? _Avtai said he would try and help me become a hero. I will be... I will be... I must learn how to be a hero._ Ravio thought.

Ravio sat down in the grass and picked at the visible dirt. Avtai sat on the bench. Hilda sat next to Ravio on the ground. Princess Hilda wasn't a very proper or perfect princess; she didn't mind getting dirty at all.

"I heard that something happened to your house." Hilda said.

"Yeah..." Ravio muttered. _Right as I returned to my house, I ended up burning it down with my Fire Rod. I just wanted to be like Mr. Hero, but instead I lost my house. Oh, and not to mention I used my tornado rod and burned pretty much everything around down too!_ Ravio thought. He wasn't going to admit that to Hilda. She would think he's an idiot, even more than she already does. "It was... just an unavoidable accident."

Sheerow rolled its eyes.

"Well, I can always lend you my carpenters who are busy rebuilding my castle. They can take a break and rebuild your house." Hilda offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Ravio hugged Hilda and quickly let go, blushing. "Er... I'm just happy..." he stammered. Hilda laughed. Ravio was glad that Hilda could be happy again, unlike before the triforce returned.

x x x

The three of them ended up talking for so long that the sunset faded into the royal dark purple of night. Ravio and Hilda ended up falling asleep on the bench. Sheerow was perched on Ravio's head, as usual, chirping softly.

Avtai was standing underneath one of the cherry trees, staring into the starlight. Normally, not many stars were able to be seen in the dark night sky. There was a slight breeze that flittered past Avtai's face. His long blue hair flickered in the wind. Small strands of hair twisted in front of his left eye. He brushed his hair away from the left side of his face.

He looked down at the grass. Avtai noticed a tiny flower wilting among the bright lovely purple and red flowers. He touched it with his finger. Tiny blue sparks flickered off his finger tip and the flower burst into life again.

_I wish I had more uses for my magic..._ He thought to himself. Avtai couldn't use his magic a lot anyways. He wanted to keep it a secret. That's why he kicked the guard instead of turning it into a frog or a cucco. He had the power to be cruel and evil, but instead he kept it hidden from the world. He wasn't evil. He would never be evil.

That is, he would never show his evil side. Maybe he did really have one. Maybe he didn't. How could he possibly know? Avtai really only wanted to meet his Hylian counterpart. He hoped that there was still a way into Hyrule. He longed to meet himself. What was he like? Maybe he was a girl in Hyrule. Maybe he was a villain. Maybe he was a hero. He could even be royalty or maybe a penniless hobo. Who was he in the alternate kingdom? Avtai just had to know.

Before he found a way into Hyrule, though, he needed to sleep. He felt his eyes stinging with tiredness. Avtai leaned against the tree and slid down the trunk until he was sitting on the ground. He closed his eyes.

* * *

**(Author's note- **This story is NOT a Ravilda (Ravio X Hilda) story. Yes, I think they're a good couple and Ravio obviously likes her here, but this story is just about Ravio learning how to become a true hero. Oh, and I have a _lot_ of free time so I'll be working on my story a lot. And I've been reading some other stories and I've been thinking about better ways to be descriptive. Did it work? This is my best chapter yet. BTW- I love how I'm making Avtai's personality. He's kind of a fan character of mine and kind of not. You'll understand.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Sheerow Rebels

The next morning, the carpenters went to work on rebuilding Ravio's house. Ravio and Hilda were sitting on the steps leading up to where the house used to be. The muscular carpenters were hard at work. Sheerow, as ordered by Ravio, was helping them.

Ravio had his arms wrapped around a bag filled with rupees. "Thanks again for lending me the carpenters." Ravio said to Hilda.

"No problem, Ravio, now stop thanking me." Hilda replied. For the past hour, Ravio just kept thanking and thanking Hilda. She was trying to keep quiet about how much it annoyed her. _Don't be the jerk you used to be..._ She told herself.

Meanwhile, Sheerow was working really diligently. The carpenters were so happy when Ravio offered them to burrow Sheerow. Sheerow, on the other hand, was not. If Sheerow spoke Lorulian, it would have yelled and complained. Sheerow was carrying a huge block of wood that it dropped next to one of the carpenters.

"Good bird, now fetch me my chainsaw."

Sheerow glared and flew over, grabbing the chainsaw which was _two feet_ away from the carpenter. It felt like the carpenters were just trying to make it do everything. Sheerow did not like that one bit. Sheerow purposely dropped the chainsaw on the carpenter's foot. The carpenter screamed and burst into tears. Sheerow was satisfied and nodded.

"Yo, bird, get me my hammer."

"Birdie, I need more wood!"

"Tweet-tweet, stop screwing around we need you!"

Sheerow was getting quite annoyed by all the requests. Sheerow do this; do that, blah blah blah... They never even used Sheerow's name either! It was all "bird" and "birdie" or "tweet-tweet." It was so obnoxious and ridiculous. Then Sheerow looked at Ravio. So happy talking with Hilda, not caring that his bird was forced to do all this work!

It hurt. Sheerow felt abandoned and hated. Why should Ravio care about it anyways? All he needed was Hilda to be happy. Sheerow was fed up, sickened, in fact, disgusted and pissed! It grabbed the hammer and threw it at the carpenter who ordered the wood. Sheerow then threw the wood at the carpenter who wanted the hammer.

Because of the loud ruckus, Ravio and Hilda turned around. "Sheerow, what are you-?"

Sheerow threw a block of wood at Ravio. Ravio squeaked and ducked. Sheerow chirped angrily. "Ravio, is Sheerow mad at you?" Hilda asked curiously. She had never seen Sheerow act like that, neither had Ravio.

"What's wrong?" Ravio asked his bird. He was staring in disbelief and fear. "Sheerow, are you okay?" He reached out his hand. Sheerow pecked it. "Owwww!"

"Bunny, I think you're bird is rebelling." one of the carpenters said.

Sheerow nodded and then took Ravio's bag of rupees. It dropped the rupees on the floor, spilling them everywhere. Ravio gasped. That was the most evil thing you could do to poor Ravio. His money meant everything to him. Sheerow needed to stop acting up!

Sheerow, still furious and rebellious, flew upwards. It turned to fly into the distance. "Wait, Sheerow!" Ravio called. Sheerow ignored him. Ravio whistled for his bird to come back. Sheerow paused, but shook its head and flew away.

Sheerow abandoned Ravio for the first time ever.

x x x

Nothing was cheering Ravio up. Hilda accompanied Ravio to the milk bar but even that couldn't make Ravio happy. Ravio was babbling deliriously in his sadness. He hadn't stopped crying all day. Hilda wondered where Ravio was getting all his tears from. What, did Ravio drink a whole ocean before crying? Maybe he was a human water tower.

The other people at the milk bar kept muttering about how annoying Ravio was, but none of them dared to yell at Ravio to shut up. The princess was there, and she would get mad. Mr. Ingo had his back turned to Ravio trying not to pay attention to the crying doofus.

Hilda needed to get back to her castle. She had her princessly duties to perform. No matter how close she was to Ravio, who was actually her childhood friend, she couldn't just sit there listening to him sob. Luckily, she wouldn't have to stay any longer.

"Hey," Avtai walked into the milk bar and sat next to Hilda. "Rumor has it that Sheerow left, is that true?" Avtai whispered, noticing the crying Ravio. Hilda nodded numbly.

"Yeah... Ravio is really heartbroken. Say, Avtai, can you do me a favor?" Hilda asked.

"Anything."

"You get to baby sit Ravio." Hilda got up and practically ran out of the bar. Avtai watched her run like she was a crazy lady. She was one, actually. Princess Hilda - the world's craziest princess of all time.

Avtai scooted over and sat right next to Ravio. Ravio was muttering nonsense in a squeaky voice. "Hi, Ravio." Avtai greeted his friend. Ravio didn't reply. He kept crying. "Ravio, please try to calm down."

Ravio's head shot up, since it was slammed into the bar counter. He glared at Avtai. "C-calm down!? Y-y-you ha-have no idea wh-what it-it's like to... to... Sheerow w-was my... my... b-best fr-friend!" Ravio wailed. His entire face was soaked with tears, glittering like stars in the dim bar lights.

"Ravio... I'm so sorry about Sheerow leaving. I'm just trying to help." Avtai said softly. His voice was slightly shaking, worried about making Ravio even more sad.

Ravio made a quiet whimper and slammed his head into the counter again. Avtai sighed. He turned to Mr. Ingo, who was trying to appear invisible. "Ingo..."

Ingo's eyes widened. He was found! _I don't want to serve the crying dumbass or his dumbass friend._ Mr. Ingo thought; he turned around anyways. "Yes?"

"Ravio is sad." Avtai began. _Oh, and I thought he was overjoyed and happy._ Mr. Ingo thought sarcastically. "So..." Avtai held out a red rupee and an empty bottle. "You're serving him. _Now_." Ingo could tell by Avtai expression that if Ingo refused, there would be hell to pay. Ingo was not afraid of the kid. He just did his job, that's all.

Mr. Ingo took the red rupee and filled the empty bottle with milk. Ingo turned around again after doing so.

x x x

After nine bottles of milk and a river of tears, Ravio was calming down. It could have been because he ran out of tears to cry. Ravio was petting his fluffy dark purple hair and staring off into space. "Bunnies and kittens and peanut butter lollipops..." Ravio mumbled insanely. His eyes were moving in circles. Yep, Ravio was drunk again.

Ravio's eyes were stinging from crying for so long and his throat was sore. He completely forgot about Sheerow. Avtai thanked the goddesses for that. Of course, you should never thank the goddesses too early. The bar door slammed open. Right then, all the chatter in the bar stopped. The Lorulian bard stopped playing. A deadly hush encased the Milk Bar.

It was Dampe', the Gravedigger. His skin was light violet and he was bald. His bottom jaw was hanging on his face in a weird angle. Two teeth were showing above his lips and his eyes were squinted. He was carrying a shovel and was dressed like a hobo in bright pink.

The Graves keeper took the seat on the left side of Ravio. He grunted as he took his seat. Avtai wanted to run out of the bar right then. Dampe' was an angry emo mess. He was the only person in Lorule who could be classified as insane. Sure, everyone was crazy, but Dampe' was a lunatic. That was why almost no one talked to him.

Within sixteen minutes, Dampe' had ordered and drank thirteen bottles of milk. Avtai was worried about what would happen with a drunken Dampe'.

Ravio was laying his head on the table peacefully when Dampe' accidentally bumped his shovel into Ravio's head. "Owwwie!" Ravio squeaked. "Be careful with that!" Ravio exclaimed.

"Uh… Hey, I can... can be as care-careful as I-I-I want." Dampe' muttered drunkenly.

"Well, you-you're not careful enough!" Ravio exclaimed.

"You- *hic* wanna fight abo-about it bunny?"

Avtai did not expect what happened next. Ravio punched Dampe' in the jaw.

CRACK!

The whole bar gasped. "Fight… Fight… Fight…" the other milk drunks began cheering. Dampe' was not happy. He stood up from his seat. He was so immensely tall that he towered Ravio. Normally, Ravio would scream and run away. Ravio didn't.

Ravio kicked Dampe' in the leg. Dampe' swung his shovel, but Ravio ducked. The whole bar was cheering now.

"Ravio, Ravio, Ravio!"

Avtai couldn't stand it. Ravio was going to end up killing himself. Fighting Dampe' was suicide! Avtai took Ravio's empty bottle and hit him on the back of the head. It shattered into a million tiny pieces of glass. Clink! Each piece fell to the floor. Ravio fell to the ground too, unconscious.

"Ravio did not mean that." Avtai said to Dampe'. "He's just drunk. He's very sorry." Avtai picked up Ravio and dragged him out of the bar.

"Tell Ravio he can't come back!" Ingo shouted after Avtai. "No bar fights allowed!"

* * *

**(Author's Note- **Longer than most of my chapters… I had a lot to say okay? This chapter is mainly me trying to give Sheerow more of a personality. Sheerow is not a slave… Ooh, Hilda has some princessly duties. What could _those_ be, hmm? Note to self – Never challenge a gravedigger to a bar fight. Your friend will knock you into a coma. Avtai was just protecting Ravio. Ravio is lucky to have such a good friend. =) Oh, and this is why it's rated T. Foul language. Bad Ingo, bad.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Party

Ravio woke up in Lorule Castle.

He had an immense splitting headache. Ravio had never been in so much pain in his life. What the heck happened to him last night? "Sheerow?" Ravio sat up and immediately looked for his bird. Then he remembered. "That's right... Sheerow is... gone..." Ravio muttered sadly.

Ravio laid back down. He was on the world's most comfortable bed. Fit for a royalty, he thought. Wait a minute...

"Hilda?" Ravio called. He noticed Hilda asleep in a velvet chair. Princesses don't sleep in chairs. They sleep in heavenly beds that feel like clouds. Does that mean... Ravio was in _Hilda's_ bed!? His eyes turned gigantic and he blinked a few times, trying to figure out what to do. What could he do? Ravio didn't even think he could move anymore.

He felt like doing one of two things...

A) He could scream like a little girl and giggle.

or B) He could wake up Hilda.

Instead he went witch option C; he fainted.

x x x

Sheerow was calmly perched in a tree watching the sunrise. Sheerow had never felt so free before. It was exhilarating and amazing. If this was such a good feeling, then why did Sheerow feel empty? It was so happy yet so alone. Maybe Sheerow needed a mate...

...or maybe Sheerow needed Ravio.

x x x

When Ravio woke up again, and remembered where he was, he wanted to faint another time. "About time you woke up." Hilda was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ravio's eyes widened.

"Uh... um..." He was speechless.

"You got into a bar fight."

Ravio blinked. _Him_, win in a _fight?_ That was impossible! He could never fight someone. He would lose. "No, no there's no way."

"You did. Avtai saw it so did Ingo and half of Lorule. You punched Dampe' in the jaw and kicked him in the leg."

Ravio didn't believe he would do that, but he trusted Hilda. He just sat there in silence. It was just then he thought about Sheerow again. He closed his eyes, fighting back more tears. Hilda moved over to his and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know this doesn't make sense. I know you miss Sheerow. It'll be okay, Ravio, I promise." she whispered. He hugged her back, enjoying time spent in her embrace. _I love you, Hilda, I love you..._ He thought, but he was just too afraid to say it.

Hilda gently pushed Ravio away. She calmly cleared her throat. "Ravio," she began quietly. "I have an idea of what can take your mind of losing Sheerow. Today is the anniversary of when my ancestors founded Lorule. There's a party going on tonight. I was wondering... if you would go with me. The rest of the kingdom is going as well." Hilda explained.

Ravio wanted to scream "YES," but instead he said this. "I can't. My head is really hurting. If you're right about me getting into a bar fight, Dampe' must've really messed me up."

"Actually, Avtai hit you on the head."

"Say what? Are all of my friends going to betray me!? First Sheerow, now Avtai? Who next? You?" Ravio fell backwards on the bed and turned over so his face was in the silk sheets. He looked kind of like a kid who lost at a game. He was muttering about being betrayed.

"Ravio, sit up and quick acting like a damn baby!" Hilda ordered. Ravio whimpered and sat up quickly, almost sliding off the bed. He was sitting awkwardly with one leg under his butt and the other hanging off the side of the bed. The violet sheets were bunched up in front of him because of how he moved so quickly.

"Avtai hit you because you were being a drunken idiot and starting a fight with Dampe'. He quite possibly saved your life. Now, stop being a moping child and grow up. You can't just have this pity party for the rest of your life. Ugh!" Hilda said sternly. She scoffed and turned away from him. The Princess walked out of her own room. The triforce sure made her happy, but Hilda was still herself.

Ravio's mouth dropped. He was not expecting that at all. He slammed his face into the bed. Hilda was right. He was being a child. _I guess I'll go to the party._ Ravio thought and sighed.

x x x

It was late afternoon as Hilda watched the guards place the final decorations. The main room was bright golden with shiny pillars decorated with leaves and flowers. Hilda thought it was a bit girly, but flowers were starting to grow on her, no pun intended. Tapestries showing the Lorule Triforce covered each wall of the room. The guards were all dressed up in tuxes as they worked.

Hilda could smell the mouthwatering scent of baking. She smelled lobster, roasts, pies, and oh the amazing aroma of cake. _Cake..._ Hilda sighed. She loved cake, especially the cake made by her brilliant (or rather dim witted but helpful) chefs. Oh, cake...

Hilda couldn't wait for the party, yes, mainly for the cake, but she was perfectly ready for it. The lovely princess had her long hair tied behind her head in a long braid. She was wearing a red flower, one that she thought had wilted but it came back to life, on the top of her head. Instead of her normal dress, she wore a purple evening gown that sparkled like diamonds in the starlight.

When all the decorations were complete, the guards opened the gate to let all the subjects into the castle. Hilda looked up at the shiny staircase leading to the top part of the castle. She wondered if Ravio was going to come. She really doubted it though. Ravio was just a big baby. _I shouldn't make such a big deal about this. It's Ravio, after all._

"Hiya, Hilda!"

_Eh?_ She turned around, surprised. The princess saw all the people or Lorule walking inside, but it was one person that caught her eye. "R-Ravio!?"

It was so weird. Yes, Ravio walked up to her, but he looked... _completely _different. Ravio, for once, was not wearing his bunny hood. His dark purple hair was brushed down and quite shiny. His blue striped scarf was tired into a bow around his neck. Last, but not least, he was wearing a purple tuxedo. Ravio looked so different. His eyes were a bit red from crying so much, but other than that, he looked amazing.

"You really came!?" Hilda gasped,

"I... I... You were right." Ravio said softly. "I was acting like a child. I've been thinking a lot... I was being a jerk to Sheerow. I might not every see my friend again but... but that's o-ok. I... I still have you and... And..." Ravio happy smile faded away and his eyes were shining as if he was about to cry.

Hilda leaned up and kissed Ravio on the forehead. She then rubbed her hand on the spot where she kissed in, wiping away her purple lipstick. "Try not the think about Sheerow. Tonight, you're here to have fun and..." Hilda paused as she noticed two chefs binging in a cake. "I'll uh... be right back." the princess ran over to the cake.

All of the citizens of Lorule had arrived. Ravio saw Ingo standing in a lone corner. He was wearing his normal white and green outfit. Soft classical music began echoing through the ballroom as the Lorulian bard started playing. People began paring up and dancing.

"Ask Hilda to dance."

Ravio realized that someone had their arm around his shoulders in a half friendship hug. He turned his head. "You always show up at the most random times." Ravio said when he saw Avtai was there.

Unlike him, Avtai didn't get dressed up for the party at all. The only thing different was Avtai was wearing a dark blue cape. "When did you get a cape?" Ravio asked.

"I've always had one. I just only wear it on special occasions. Now, stop changing the subject and go ask Hilda to dance with you." Avtai replied.

Ravio quickly shook his head. "No, I-I don't think I should."

"Yes, you should. If you don't, Hilda is gonna end up eating that cake entirely because no one distracted her." Avtai nodded at Hilda who kept sneaking pieces of cake while no one was looking. Avtai couldn't help but laugh. "Go on, Ravio, don't be a coward."

"But I am one."

"No!" Avtai looked at Ravio sternly. "You are not a coward. I know you can be brave. Consider this the beginning of your hero training. Ask Hilda to dance. Prove you're not a coward. Come on Ravio, if you don't go over there I'll push you."

"Push me?"

"Yes, I _will _do it. You know I'm crazy."

Ravio shook his head. "I- er, I'm fine here." Avtai took his arm off from around Ravio's shoulder and began pushing him towards where all the food was and Hilda. Ravio tried to push back, but it was no use. "No, Avtai, no no no. Stop itttt!"

"Go ask Hilda to dance. I'm gonna make this happen."

"Why do you insist on this?"

"Because you'll be happy. Now do it!" Avtai pushed Ravio all the way to Hilda. "Come on, Ravio, just ask." Avtai whispered. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Hilda looked up and she wiped the cake frosting off her face. "Oh, hey guys." she greeted them casually.

"Do it." Avtai whispered. "Come on come on come on come on."

Ravio bit his lip nervously. "Er... I... uh... would... um... Hilda, would you... um... d-dance w-with me?" Ravio stammered.

"Sure, I'd love to." Hilda replied.

Ravio's eyes widened as if he expected to be rejected. Hilda entwined her arm with his. "Well, let's dance then." Hilda smiled. Ravio much preferred when Hilda was nice like that than earlier that day.

When they began to dance, Avtai snuck out of the ballroom and headed outside in the darkness of night.

x x x

"Sheerow!? Sheeeeeroooooow! Where are you!?"

After he had left the castle, Avtai began searching for Sheerow. He made Ravio dance with Hilda because he wanted Ravio to be distracted as he left. Avtai hoped he could find Sheerow. Ravio was not much fun when he was so depressed. It was... just really sad. Avtai had already searched almost half of Lorule with absolutely no luck at all.

He exhaled in frustration. Avtai sat down on the grassy ground below him and laid back. _How weird,_ Avtai thought, _the sky is blue tonight. _Everything seemed to have changed after the Triforce returned to Lorule. All sorts of plants were popping up everywhere, most people became more happy and mild mannered, and now, even the sky looked different. Normally, the night sky was a dark reddish purple. Avtai honestly preferred the dark blue sky he was looking into. The bright starts were reflecting in his indigo eye.

He sat up and ran his fingered through his blue hair. Avtai felt like giving up until he looked up into the distance. There was a dark silhouette of a tree on the horizon. It was all alone with no disturbances in peace. It seemed like a safe haven for Sheerow. Avtai was sure it would be there.

He ran up to the tree. It towered over him like he was an ant and it was a person. Avtai got so annoyed when he thought about how short he was. Yes, Avtai was short, very short. He wasn't much shorter than Ravio, but Ravio wasn't the tallest in Lorule either. They were both short. He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about his height. That wasn't the important thing he needed to think about. He had to think about getting Sheerow back for Ravio.

Avtai noticed a tiny blue speck towards the top of the tree. It was Sheerow, sleeping peacefully on a branch. Sheerow's tiny blue wings were close to its body. Its tiny pinkish feet were hanging off the branch lazily. _Dammit! I can't climb trees! _Avtai thought.

He couldn't climb trees. He couldn't yell and wake up Sheerow because Sheerow would fly away. He couldn't jump high enough to reach, well, any branch on the tree. Avtai was left with one and one option only.

He cautiously looked all around. There was no one nearby; everyone was at the anniversary party. The coast was perfectly clear. Avtai's left hand sparkled with blue magic as he teleported away. When he reappeared, he was sitting on the branch where Sheerow was asleep. It was a pretty thick branch, luckily for Avtai.

Avtai carefully picked up Sheerow. Sheerow's eyes opened in alarm. Avtai held onto Sheerow just tight enough that Sheerow couldn't fly away. He held up the tiny bird to his face.

"Sheerow, the rebelling was unnecessary."

Sheerow squirmed and wriggled, trying to get free. It then tried to move its head to peck Avtai. When that wasn't working, Sheerow chirped angrily and glared.

"Ravio was only forcing you to work with the idiots because you're such a helpful bird. He thought with you, the carpenters might actually do a good job." Avtai whispered calmly.

Sheerow froze for a second, carefully thinking about what Avtai said, but Sheerow was furious about being treated like crap. It kept glaring. Sheerow was not very intimidating when it glared. In fact, Sheerow was cute no matter what.

Avtai sighed. "Listen Sheerow, you made Ravio so sad that he got into a _bar fight_ with Dampe'. Don't you see how much you mean to him!? You're not his pet; he admitted to me that you're his best friend."

Sheerow turned its head.

"Ravio cried all day yesterday! Do you like knowing that your only friend in the world is in misery!? You are a cruel little thing!"

That hit Sheerow where it counts. Sheerow felt its stomach filled with guilt. It was cruel, a horrible creature. Sheerow loved Ravio as much as a bird could love a person. Sheerow chirped softly.

"Will you come back?"

Sheerow stared into Avtai's one visible eye and noticed how sincere he was being. It nodded. Avtai slowly rubbed his free hand across Sheerow's soft back. "Good Sheerow." Avtai was tempted to say bird, but he remembered how when he was talking to Hilda about why Sheerow left she mentioned the carpenters called Sheerow "bird."

Avtai's eyes then widened when he realized he had to come down from the tree. He stared wide eyed at the ground which was so far down from him. Sheerow was confused about why Avtai wasn't climbing down. It chirped impatiently.

Avtai whimpered. He wasn't afraid of heights, he was afraid of falling _from_ heights. If he had wings, he would never be afraid of heights, but he didn't. Sheerow chirped again. Avtai looked at Sheerow. The bird didn't speak. It could be trusted.

"You have to keep quiet about this, okay?" Avtai whispered to Sheerow. He teleported himself and Sheerow to Lorule Castle.

x x x

"Ravioooooo!"

Ravio and Hilda were sitting on the stairs that led up into the top part of the castle. They danced most of the night and Ravio never had so much fun in his life. He completely forgot about being abandoned by Sheerow. They both looked up as they heard a voice calling for Ravio.

Ravio's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"Look who I found."

Avtai walked up to Hilda and Ravio holding out Sheerow. Sheerow flew out of his hands and flew around Ravio's head.

"Sh-Sheerow..." Ravio gasped. He wrapped his arms around his tiny bird. Sheerow squeaked in surprise. Ravio closed his eyed as tears, which he thought he used all up the day before, fell from his eyes. "I thought you would never come back!"

Hilda turned to Avtai. "Where did you find Sheerow?"

"In a tree."

"That's a simple answer."

"Doesn't make it a lie."

Hilda wondered why she never thought about looking for Sheerow. She was so busy with setting up for the party that night, even the day before. She turned back to Ravio and Sheerow.

Ravio was petting Sheerow and still crying tears of joy. When Sheerow abandoned him, it felt like someone took and sword and stabbed him in the chest. Ravio closed his eyes and thought about how he first met Sheerow...

* * *

**(Author's Note:** I'm bad at heartfelt reunions... I tried to make Hilda a bit more aggressive here. I keep making her too mild mannered. Grr, I just can't make her a jerk... Anyways, this was unexpected. I expected next chapter to be where Ravio starts trying to sword fight, looks like we got a flash back planned here. How did Ravio meet Sheerow? Stay tuned! Oh, and Hilda loves cake. That's like the only joke in this chapter. =P

BTW- As I worked on this, my writing program kept screwing up and I had to re-write certain parts twice. I hope it never does that again. This chapter took two days. I think my fan fiction is _already_ turning me into a better writer.)


	5. Chapter 5 - Flashback

_Flashback..._

x x x

It all started on a peaceful morning. The sky was the old color of pinkish as the sun rose into the sky. The entire kingdom was a pinkish hue. Sure, there were a ton of moblins outside terrorizing villages, but that seemed normal around that time. A little kid in a bunny hood was walking along the streets in the dark Village of Outcasts. It was Ravio when he was younger.

His bunny hood was enormous compared to his tiny head. Ravio had inherited his bunny hood from his mom, who loved bunnies and rabbits a lot. His parents were both Lorule Castle guards until... well... let's just say Ravio was an orphan. Even with the fact that Ravio was all alone, he was always cheerful anyways.

He was humming happily as he just peacefully passed by two moblins who were fighting over food in a trashcan. _They're dumb._ Ravio thought. Who would eat from a trashcan? Even Ravio, who was starving most of the time, would _never_ eat out of the trash. If Ravio wanted food, he could just visit his best friend, Hilda, the princess of Lorule. She was always willing to help him out.

Ravio wasn't bothering to look where he was going and crashed into a hinox who was passing by. The hideous cyclops turned and stared at the little kid. "Er, good morning sir..." Ravio giggled nervously. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..._ He thought.

The Hinox narrowed its oversized eye in anger. It seemed to think that attacking the cowardly little kid was a waste of time and turned around. Ravio let out a sigh of relief which attracted the two moblins by the trash. They snorted and looked at the kid.

_Oh no..._ Ravio started running away from the moblins. The moblins noticed him even more by the sudden movement. The disgusting pig like monsters ran after Ravio with their spears out. "This is not a good day for meeeeee!" Ravio screamed.

His oversized bunny hood fell over his face as he ran and he tripped over the root of a tree nearby. He turned around as the moblins came closer and closer. There was a soft chirping sound from the top of the tree. Ravio then found a way of out of the situation. He grabbed onto a branch towards the bottom of the leafless tree and began climbing up the tree.

The moblins stopped in front of the tree. Ravio was halfway to the top. They decided it wasn't worth it to climb after the kid and they headed to the trash again.

Ravio heard that soft chirp again. It sounded kind of sad and in pain. He climbed even further up the tree, looking for the sound. He heard it again, much closer now. Ravio fanatically moved his head around and saw a tiny white thing on a branch.

It wasn't just a thing, it was a birdlike creature. It had a tiny white body and little blue wings. The bird chirped softly as Ravio noticed one of its wings were hanging at an odd angle. "Hi there, little birdie." Ravio whispered. The bird looked up at him. Its red eyes were shining in fear and pain.

Ravio reached over and picked it up. The bird squeaked in surprised. Ravio, who was sitting on a branch at the time, began petting the little bird. "Are you hurt, li'l birdie?" he asked. The bird nodded its tiny head. He carefully hugged it to his chest. "You'll be ok, birdie. I'll help you. You need a name."

Ravio thought for a minute. _Fluffy? No, that's stupid. I could just keep calling it birdie, but that's stupid too. Hmm..._ "Sheerow, I'll call you Sheerow." Ravio said finally. The bird chirped happily. "You like that, don't you? Sheerow! Come on, Sheerow, I think I know someone who can help your wing."

x x x

Ravio was humming happily, holding Sheerow close to his body, as he headed toward the castle. The sky was still dark red with bright orange clouds. It was how the sky almost always was. Sheerow chirped quietly as Ravio walked across the bridge in front of the castle up to the entrance. A guard was there.

"Hello, sir, may I see the princess?" Ravio asked in his adorable little kid voice.

"She's busy." the guard replied.

"B-but I'm her best friend. She can make time for me."

"Sorry, Ravio, but she's busy."

Ravio decided there was only one thing he could do to get into the castle. He whimpered and burst into tears. "I-I came all th-this way!" he cried. He laid down on the floor and started throwing a temper tantrum. "I just wanna see her!" he cried again. Sheerow began to understand what Ravio was doing and chirped like it was crying too.

"Ok, ok, ok, Ravio please stop crying, you may see the princess." the guard said. Ravio sat up and wiped the fake tears from his face.

"Thank you, sir." he bowed to the guard before walking inside the castle. The castle was much less welcoming back then. The walls and floors were dark purple and not to mention, the lava pits. Yes, back then, Lorule Castle had lava pits. Yuga, the late king's adviser, suggested that they put in lava pits to help keep the often reoccurring monsters out.

Ravio noticed a girl, about his age, walking through the castle peacefully. She had bright curious red eyes and short dark purple hair tied into two braids behind her. She was wearing a short purple dress and holding a huge golden staff in her hand. The girl looked over at Ravio.

"Ravio!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hi, Hilda." Ravio greeted his best friend with a smile. He hugged her back before she let go of him.

Hilda then looked down at the tiny bird in Ravio's arms. "What is that, Rav?" she asked curious. She pet Sheerow softly. "It's cute."

"This is Sheerow. I found this little birdie in a tree. I think its hurt." Ravio held up Sheerow and pointed at Sheerow's injured wing.

"Oh no, the poor thing!" Hilda exclaimed.

"I'm gonna take care of it until its wing heals. Do you know a way to heal its wing?" Ravio asked.

"Oh, sorry, no. I don't know everything, Rav." Hilda replied.

Sheerow nuzzled Ravio sadly. Ravio pet his little bird. "Well, even so, I'm gonna take care of this little guy, or girl, I'm not sure. I'm gonna love it and protect it until it heals." Ravio said. His eyes were shining with determination.

"Wow, you're a sweet guy Ravio." Hilda said. Just then, the two kids heard footsteps.

"Your Grace, there you are."

Ravio stared in horror as a tall figure walked up. It was a very tall pale womanly looking man. He had an enormous nose on his face which was veiled in clown make-up. He was wearing a long black shirt and poofy blue balloon pants. He had long red dreadlocks for his hair and a long purple cape. _It's him..._ Ravio thought bitterly.

"Hello, Yuga, is there something you need?" Hilda asked cheerfully.

"Yes, your majesty, if you don't remember, you still have work to do today. You already skipped dinner to walk around the castle; I can't let you skip your speech to the new guard recruites. Now, come on, princess." Yuga said.

Ravio just glared at Yuga the whole time the creepy freak was talking. Ravio did not like Yuga. Yuga was a new level of scary, even worse than any moblin could be. Sheerow felt Ravio's fear and hate and glared at Yuga too.

"Can't you give the speech?" Hilda asked.

"No, I'm just your advisor, I'm not the princess. Do I look like a princess to you!?" Yuga exclaimed.

_Yes, you do, but calling you a princess is mean to all princesses across the world._ Ravio thought to himself.

Hilda sighed. "Fine but it's so boring. I want to do something for fun." Hilda muttered.

"Good girl, come on, your Grace." Yuga and Hilda turned to walk away. Hilda mouthed "bye" to Ravio as she left. Ravio heard Yuga talking to Hilda as they walked.

"You know, princess, you shouldn't waste your time with poor peasants like that freak." Yuga told the princess.

"Ravio's not a freak."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Ravio bit his lip angrily. He hated Yuga.

x x x

For almost two months Ravio took care of Sheerow. He would always split the small amount of food he got with the bird. He would pet its wing softly and talk to it all night long. Sheerow never had felt so loved. Ravio has never been so happy since when his parents were alive. Whenever it rained, Sheerow would sleep under Ravio's bunny hood. Whenever Sheerow was sad, Ravio would pet it and tell it how special it was to him.

Neither of them had loved something as much as they loved each other.

Finally, after the long couple of months, Sheerow began to fly. Its wing felt much better. Sheerow had flown around Ravio's head and around Lorule Castle a few times. Ravio felt so much pride at the moment... until he realized what he had to do then.

"Sheerow, come here!" Ravio called. The bird flew down from its long flight as sat on Ravio's head. Sheerow held its head up, proud of itself. "Sheerow, we have to go somewhere." Ravio said quietly. Sheerow wondered why Ravio seemed so sad.

Ravio took Sheerow into the dark forest towards the Northwest corner of Lorule, known as Skull Woods. It was the closest place to a forest that Ravio knew off. Sheerow chirped worriedly. What was Ravio doing there?

When he got to a good place in between all the yellow and green trees, he picked Sheerow from off his head. Sheerow stared at him in confusion.

"Sheerow, it's time." Ravio muttered. "I've been caring for you for a while and now you can fly again. I don't need to keep you anymore."

Sheerow's little red eyes widened.

"It's time for you to go. You can fly now. Here's a forest, I'm sure you'll see other birdies. Bye, Sheerow." Ravio placed Sheerow on the branch of a tree. Sheerow chirped at Ravio. "Sheerow, I have to go." Ravio muttered sadly. Sheerow flew up and onto Ravio's head. Ravio put the bird back on the branch.

"Sheerow, no, stay here."

Sheerow shook its head. It chirped like it was saying "you can't go." Ravio held back tears.

"Sheerow, you don't belong with me. You belong in a forest where other birds are. Birds live in trees, not with people. I'm sorry, Sheerow, but this is for the best." Ravio pet Sheerow one last time before turning and running.

Sheerow chirped and chirped but Ravio wasn't going to come back. Sheerow lowered its head sadly.

_This is for the best..._

x x x

Ravio was walking quietly nearby the moat around Lorule Castle. He kept his head lowered in sadness. _I hope Sheerow's gonna be ok. It's for the best, it's for the best._ He kept telling himself. The slight breeze in the air was making Ravio's dark hair fly all over the place. Ravio didn't even notice when the breeze picked up into a strong gale.

He was suddenly flung off his feet by the wind. His butt slammed into the rocks below as his bunny hood flew off his head. Ravio yelped. The bunny hood fell into the water outside Lorule Castle. _No, no, no, noooo! _Ravio thought. He jumped into the water after it.

Unfortunately, Ravio didn't know how to swim. He panicked as he felt the water swallowing him up. He splashed and splashed until he reached the shore. Gasping for breath, all he could do was stare as the bunny hood, which he got from his deceased mom, sunk under the water on the horizon.

Ravio fell to his knees and began crying, really crying, into his hands. That was just not his day. Ravio felt miserable and he fell onto his side. He cried himself to sleep just outside castle.

What Ravio didn't know was that he was being watched the whole time by Sheerow. It saw the bunny hood fall into the water. When Ravio fell asleep, Sheerow flew into the water to retrieve the hood.

Ravio woke up with a soaking wet head. He assumed it was just because he jumped into the water. Not exactly right. Sheerow was asleep next to Ravio when he noticed his bunny hood was back on his head. "Huh?" Ravio looked down at the tiny bird sleeping next to him. "Sheerow..."

Sheerow looked up at Ravio happily. Ravio picked it up and hugged his little bird. "Oh, Sheerow, you came back and you got my bunny hood. I'm sorry I tried to get rid of you. I'll never do it again. I love you, Sheerow... I promise I'll never leave you. Do you promise me too?" Ravio asked. Sheerow nodded and chirped happily.

Ravio sat there, hugging his bird, and thinking about how lucky he was.

x x x

"You broke your promise." Ravio whispered to Sheerow as he mind reverted back to the present time. Sheerow nodded guiltily. "But that's okay, at least you came back." Ravio hugged his bird again. Sheerow nuzzled its owner.

* * *

**(Author's Note- **This was honestly a fun chapter to write. I liked chapter 3 more, but this one's pretty good too. Ravio's about 7 years old here. Sheerow's just a baby bird. I always liked the idea of Ravio hating Yuga and feeling that Yuga was evil all along, but he was too scared to say anything. Well, chapter 6 is where Ravio practices his sword fighting.)


	6. Chapter 6 - Sword play

It was a quite hilarious sight.

The day after the party, Ravio had Sheerow make a deal with the carpenters. The carpenters went back to work on Ravio's house with a new twist. Instead of the carpenters making Sheerow work for them, Sheerow was chirping orders at the carpenters. Yes, the carpenters didn't speak bird, but if they stopped working Sheerow would light their hair on fire with the fire rod which it clutched in its tiny pinkish talons.

The carpenters worked really hard on the house.

x x x

Meanwhile, as Sheerow convinced the carpenters to work, Ravio was in the weapons storage room towards the bottom of Lorule Castle. He decided he really needed to work on his skills with weapons. After all, a hero is only as good as his weapon, right? Actually, the weapon is only as good as the hero, which was, in this case, an incompetent merchant.

The storage room of the weapons was another new room, added by the guards who took over for the busy carpenters. It was a dark room filled with all sorts of weapons, swords, daggers, bows and arrows, spears, the list goes on. Ravio had picked a rather small sword up from the rows of weapons. He turned to the practice dummy, which was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

Ravio thought about how Link had used his sword. Often, while Ravio was in Hyrule, he would peek out the window of Link's house and see the hero swinging his sword, cutting the grass outside. Ravio remembered how Link always looked like a hero, no matter what he did. _I don't even deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence as ... _Ravio thought sadly. He shook his head. _That's why I'm doing this. I am going to be a hero!_

Clutching the sword in his right hand, he swung it clumsily. The weight of the sword pulled him down and his face slammed into the ground. "Owwww!" Ravio exclaimed. He sat up off the cold stone floor. Ravio let out a sigh. "I'm useless..." he murmured.

But he wasn't about to give up, no, not ever. Ravio got up and brushed dirt from off his clothes. He did a vertical slice with the sword. Once again, the sword's heavy weight pulled him to the ground. Even a tiny sword was undeniably heavy. He whimpered when his face hit the floor again. "Dang it! Owwwwie!" Ravio cried.

He sat up and this time threw the sword across the room. It fell with a clank two inches again. _Grrr! _Ravio was just a weakling, wasn't he?

"Having trouble, Ravio?"

_Huh?_ He looked up. Ravio saw Avtai standing at the edge of the room. He was leaning against a wall in the corner. Ravio wondered how long he had been there and how much he had seen. He blushed with embarrassment about how terrible he was at sword fighting.

"You're not holding it tight enough." Avtai said.

"What?"

"I said, you're not holding it tight enough. If you don't have a good grip on your sword's hilt, you're pretty much screwed. Also, you shouldn't just assume you're right handed. Sometimes sword fighters use their left hand much better." He replied.

Ravio's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, you know about using a sword?"

Avtai nodded and walked out of the dark corner. His eyes were rather bright that day as if he was really happy. "Of course, remember that sword fighting tournament last year? Well, I was planning on entering it. I don't mean to brag, but I'm a pretty great sword fighter."

"Then why didn't you enter it like you planned?" Ravio asked.

Avtai blinked. "Uh… I… don't know. I guess I just… I… that's not important." Avtai replied quickly. He seemed to be hiding something. "Anyways, let me help you." He picked up the sword off the ground and held it in his hand. Ravio took notice of how tight Avtai was holding it.

Avtai jumped into the air and swung the sword at the dummy, cutting its pumpkin head in half. He then threw the sword into the air and caught it. Ravio's mouth dropped and he started clapping.

"Wow, that was fantastic!" he exclaimed.

"Not really. That was pretty simple." Avtai muttered.

"But that was better than what I did..."

Avtai grabbed Ravio's arm and helped him off of the ground. He then shoved the tiny silver sword into Ravio's left hand. "Here, try your other hand." He let go of Ravio and took a few steps backwards.

Ravio was surprised by how much lighter the sword suddenly felt. Maybe Avtai was right about the right handed thing. Ravio used his right hand for practically everything, but he now understood that sword fighting was different. It's not a normal thing. He tried to swing it but his legs got caught up in his long clothes and he fell into one of the racks of weapons. Spears and swords came tumbling down onto of him. One spear even stabbed into his arm; Ravio yelped.

"Ravio!" Avtai gasped. He stared wide eyed as Ravio just sat there with his bunny hood covering his face surrounded by swords and spears. Ravio whimpered.

Avtai walked over and helped Ravio stand up. He pulled a spear out of Ravio's arm and Ravio squeaked. "Owww!" he cried. Avtai threw the spear across the room, skewering the dummy against the wall. Ravio rubbed his wounded arm.

"Your clothes aren't very helpful with sword fighting, are they? I think you need to wear something else. Seriously, tripping over yourself doesn't seem very helpful to me." Avtai pointed out.

"Uh, maybe..." Ravio muttered. He absentmindedly played with the ears on his hood. _Oh, I'll never be a hero..._ He thought gloomily.

"Maybe a tunic would work better."

_A tunic?! _Ravio looked at Avtai happily. "Yes, a tunic, one just like Mr. Hero, er I mean Link, wears!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Come on, then, I need to get a tunic!" Ravio grabbed Avtai's arm, ignoring the pain in his own arm, and pretty much dragged the kid out of the room.

"Aiyaaah! Ravio, slow down!" Avtai exclaimed.

x x x

"Sheeeeeeeroooooow!"

The tiny bird was sitting on a branch of a small tree just outside of the newly constructed house. The carpenters worked really hard on rebuilding Ravio's house, but that didn't mean Sheerow forgave them for what they did. After they were done, Sheerow chased them around with the hammer. They ran and never came back.

Sheerow turned its head to see Ravio and Avtai walking up. Sheerow blinked in surprise. "Like my new tunic, Sheerow?" Ravio asked.

Ravio wasn't dressed normally. His bunny hood was still on his head and his scarf was still wrapped around his neck, but he was now wearing a tunic. It was bright fuchsia with purple sleeves. He was wearing white tights and brown boots. His dark brown belt with a rupee symbol was around his waist.

Sheerow chirped in confusion. Why would Ravio change his outfit so suddenly? He looked too much like Link. Sheerow did not approve.

"I think Sheerow is curious to why you're dressed like that." Avtai said.

"Oh, yeah. Sheerow," Ravio stuck out his hand and Sheerow flew down and perched on it. "this is because my old clothes were too long. I can't be a hero if I keep tripping over myself." Ravio explained. "Now, I'm gonna practice sword fighting more."

"I'm sure you'll do much better this time." Avtai muttered with his arms behind his head. "Better not get another spear in the arm." he chuckled.

"I won't be that stupid this time. It's just idiotic to practice sword play in a crowded room. I'm gonna try outside."

"Are you going to practice against the guards?"

"Maybe, it depends on who's on duty." Ravio replied. "Who knows, I might be as good a fighter as Mr. He- I've got to stop that. I might be as good a fighter as _Link_."

"I want to meet Link." Avtai blurted out. "And I want to meet Zelda. I want to go to Hyrule!"

Sheerow chirped worriedly and Ravio just stared at Avtai. "N-no, you can't. No one should ever go back to Hyrule. J-just pretend you don't know it exists." Ravio answered quickly.

"Why?"

"B-because... the only reason we went to Hyrule in the first place is for the Triforce. Now that it's back, there's no reason to go to Hyrule again." Ravio replied.

"So? Can't you visit?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble in Hyrule."

"But you won't!"

"What if someone evil in Lorule finds the way to Hyrule, like Yuga did? What if Hyrule gets destroyed by a Lorulian? I could never forgive myself." he said. "Besides, it's not possible to reach Hyrule again."

_You're so stubborn! _Avtai thought. He took a deep breath. "Ravio, it would only be you and me. You trust me to go to Hyrule, don't you?" he asked. Ravio paused.

"Of course I trust you. Just please stop thinking about Hyrule. We're separate kingdoms, we're not supposed to know of each other, and, like I said, it's not possible." he walked away.

_I don't care! _Avtai wanted to scream. "Of course, I'll forget about that foolish idea. Now, I suppose I'll help you sword fight some more." Avtai said calmly. He had no intention about forgetting about Hyrule; he walked with Ravio to the castle. _It doesn't matter to me. I'm going to find a way to Hyrule! I want to meet my counterpart!_

* * *

**(Author's Note-**Well, I didn't write anything for a few days, here's chapter 6. Yep, as you can tell, Ravio isn't very good at fighting. He got a tunic, yay… He's gonna practice more next chapter, along with a bow and arrow. That's all for now.)


	7. Chapter 7 - Bracelet

"Good morning, Thief Girl."

It was the middle of a bright blue morning as the sunlight spread across the land of Lorule. Avtai had left Ravio practicing more sword fighting techniques as he went to the Milk Bar. He knew that _she_ would be there, considering what day it was, and he needed some assistance.

A young girl with long pinkish purple hair was sitting at one of the table. She had long bangs brushed off to the right of her face and the bottom of her hair was in a low ponytail. Her legs were on top of the table, crossed, as she sat back in a chair. One of her two eyes, both of which were closed a minute before, opened to acknowledge the visitor. She was twirling a golden rupee around her fingers while her other hand held an empty bottle with the cap on the table.

" 'Mornin'." she muttered in a soft yet dark voice. There was a faint smirk creeping across her face. "Lemme guess, you want somethin'. Well, out with out, kid."

"First off, don't call me a kid," Avtai said as he stood in front her with his arms crossed. "and yes, I want something."

The thief girl moved her legs off the table and sat up straight in her chair. She twirled a bit of her hair around her index finger and stared at him. "What is it?" she asked impatiently. Thief Girl wasn't the most laid back or patient person. She was a thief. A sort of speedster in a way, she wasn't used to anything slow. She always wanted things done right there right then with no waiting.

"I need you to get into the Library."

A hush settled across the milk bar. The bard stopped playing his soothing music and one of the many drunks spit out their milk in surprise. Everyone there inside the bar turned to look at Avtai. Mr. Ingo glanced up at him with his eyes narrowed. Tension crept into the room along with fear and shock.

The reason was that the Lorulian Library was the most goddess forsaken and creepy place imaginable. It was hidden away from most of the kingdom, and almost no one knew where it was or how to get into it. Legends said that the librarian was a witch.

The night before, Avtai figured that the Library might have some info about getting into alternate worlds, or rather Hyrule, as he wanted. The only problem was that he had no possible way to find it. Not only was it hidden, but everyone who had reached the Library couldn't get in. It was the most impenetrable place known to exist. In fact, some people assumed it was just all a myth.

Thief Girl chuckled. "Quite a feat that would be for me, eh?" she laughed. Her eyes were bright with excitement. Imagine, getting into the Lorulian Library! Everyone would be talking about her, everyone would admire her, and everyone would love her! She would be the most famous person in all of Lorule History, even more than the monarchs! "I'd assume this is important, then."

"Yes, very." Avtai said quickly.

"You're paying me, right?" she asked.

"I know you would do it anyways, but yes I will." he replied calmly.

Thief Girl smirked. "Well, then, let's go find that damned Library." She jumped out of her chair and cheerfully strolled out the Milk Bar door. Avtai scurried after her. Everyone in the Milk Bar began whispering amongst themselves.

_What does that stupid kid have planned?_ Ingo wondered as he was cleaning the bar counter with an old worn rag. The counter was covered in old spilled milk and faint dust. Mr. Ingo never cleaned it, really...

x x x

"So, tell me kid, what's your obsession with the Library?" Thief Girl asked when the two of them got outside away from the drunks. She was still excited about being hired to find the library but wondered why. Avtai wasn't a normally quiet person. If he was silent for even two minutes, something was on his mind. Thief Girl knew that.

"That's not part of your job..." Avtai muttered. _And don't call me kid._

Thief Girl sighed. "You seem rather annoyed today, y'know."

He simply ignored her. "Where will you start your search?" Avtai asked, hurrying to change the subject. "No one knows where it is."

Thief Girl laughed evilly to herself. "Let _me_ worry about that. It's a secret to everyone." she giggled. "Now, why don't you run along as I find it? I'll let'cha know when I'm done, y'know. Bye, kid!" Thief Girl replied. She sprinted away from him and, quickly, the thief girl disappeared from sight.

"I'm not a kid!" Avtai exclaimed, but she was too far away to hear him. He wiped some of his blue hair that fell into his face away from his range of sight and looked towards the castle. _I hope I can trust her to find it. I want to see Hyrule. I want to meet my Hylian clone. I bet he, or the slim possibility, she, is completelu different yet exactly the same as me. I wonder if they have magic too. Do they have the same backstory as me!? I just have to know! _He raised his head and stared at the clouds in the crisp morning sky. The fluffy white clouds reflected across his bright indigo eyes.

He stroked the blue hat that sat atop his head and walked off into the distance. A tiny leaf fell onto the ground where Avtai had just stood; the leaf began moving. It seemed to be that a tiny ant was carrying it on top of its back, but it was not an ant that was moving the leaf. What was it then?

x x x

The guards were all laughing hysterically outside of Lorule Castle. It was already noon and the sun was shining brightly overhead in the bluish sky. Every guard, whether they're dressed in red, blue, or green, was standing outside watching the epic fails of that one idiotic salesman everyone hated. If Hilda was there, no one would be laughing. But she wasn't, so the guards were free to laugh as hard as they wanted.

Ravio was just a terrible swordsman. Yes, he finally figured out which hand to use, but that didn't do much when you are just a complete epic fail. He had fallen about 3,000,000 times. Yep, he had Sheerow tally it up. Sheerow nudge Ravio as if trying to tell him to give up for that day.

"No, I'm not quitting!" Ravio said stubbornly to Sheerow. Despite his bruises, bumps, cuts from nearby rocks, and possible broken bones, Ravio would _never_ give up! He was going to be a hero, a _hero_. Like Link. If Hyrule got to have such an amazing Hero, Lorule deserved one too! Ravio was going to be just like Link. _If only I could ask Link for advice! _Ravio thought sadly. He couldn't though. The bracelet he used to travel to Hyrule was destroyed when Zelda and Link left Lorule.

There was one thing Ravio kept a secret though... he had two bracelets. One he gave to Link, the one that was shattered, and one he kept for himself. He had only used his twice, and he didn't intend to use it again without a _really_ important reason. This did not qualify.

The guards were still laughing.

Ravio turned his head away from them, hugging the little silver sword he used to practice. He wasn't careful enough while _hugging_ a _sword_ and he cut himself. "Owwww!" he threw the sword and almost cut Sheerow. He gasped. "Oh my goddess, I didn't hit you did I, Sheerow!?" Sheerow was fine. Ravio fell onto the ground in exhaustion. "grrr..." He felt like crying. He felt like crying so hard that he could possibly flood Lorule.

Ravio was so tired.

"Stop laughing, you annoying guards!"

Ravio sat up. _Who said that?_ He was about to turn around when someone lifted off the ground by the arm. "Huh- oh, hey Avtai."

"What the hell happened to you?" Avtai asked, still holding onto Ravio's arm. His eyes were wide in horror. Ravio's face was bruised, he had a rock stuck in the tip of his nose, and he had a bunch of tiny little cuts from falling on rocks all over himself.

"You don't normally curse so casually." Ravio muttered.

"Well, that's because I don't normally see someone so beat up! Seriously, what the hell were you doing?!" Avtai exclaimed.

Ravio brushed dirt and rocks off of his tunic before replying. "I was trying to practice. I thought it would be easier to use a sword outside rather than in a tiny room." he answered. Sheerow flew down and perched on Ravio's head.

"You look like someone practiced _on you_."

"I feel like that too."

"Come on, you should go to your house. You look like you could use some sleep." Avtai said. Ravio nodded.

"Y-yeah."

Avtai helped Ravio away from the castle and up to his newly built house. Ravio was leaning on his friend the whole way due to his numb exhaustion. He could barely feel anything he was doing and it was hard to stay on his feet. Sheerow chirped worriedly when it thought about how horrible its owner must feel.

Ravio's house was rather small and it shined with its new coat of paint. Avtai opened the door and Ravio fell face first on the floor. "I can sleep here…" Ravio muttered. Avtai sighed and rolled his eyes. Inside of the house was dark with no lights. There was a small desk in a corner with a little book on it. Hanging on that wall was a heart shaped blue, red, and yellow mask with spikes on the edges of it. It had really creepy looking eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. There was a bed in the corner that had sheets lazily thrown on top of it. The pillows were on the floor.

"Jeez Ravio, do you know how to make your bed?"

"… Yeah…" Ravio mumbled.

"Ugh, you're not sleeping on the floor."

"… Why not…?"

"…uh… Because it's a stupid idea."

"… Why…?"

Avtai slammed his hand into his face. He threw the pillows from the floor onto Ravio's bed and grabbed Ravio by the arm. "Come on." Avtai practically dragged Ravio onto his bed. Ravio sighed contently and curled up in a ball on his bed. Sheerow laid down on the desk in the corner where it could keep a good eye on Ravio.

"There." Avtai covered Ravio with the sheets and turned to leave when he saw something in sparkling from under Ravio's bed. _Eh, what's that?_ He sat down on the floor and reached his hand out to grab it. The thing that was sparkling was a golden bracelet. It had a giant ruby in the middle of it.

"… put it back and leave it alone…" Ravio muttered. His eyes were barely open but he was staring at Avtai. "…please…"

Avtai put it back under the bed. "What was it?" he asked.

"… nothin'…" Ravio rolled over and went to sleep.

Avtai just walked outside of the house. After he shut the door, he leaned his back against it and slid onto the ground. _What is that bracelet for...?_ He wondered. He looked up at the sky and saw birds flying into the sunlight. They looked so cheerful and happy. _How unusual_, Avtai thought, _how much has Lorule changed? _It was a good change. So, if Lorule turning peaceful was good, wouldn't Hyrule turning dark be good?

* * *

**(Author's Note-** Yay chapter seven. Sorry it took so long to post it on here. My internet was off when I finished it. Ravio is just bad at sword fighting, but don't worry, he'll learn. Anyways, yeah, I mentioned Majora's mask. It was in Ravio's shop (Link's house) in a Link Between Worlds. It was a hint for a 3D remake, obviously.

Also, you know how at the end of ALBW Ravio interrupts to final fight? If Link had the bracelet, how did Ravio get there? That's why I mentioned Ravio having another one. He must have gotten to Lorule SOMEHOW. There, it's explained.)


	8. Chapter 8 - Thief Girl's Quest

It had been an hour after she was asked to find the library and Thief Girl was in the Thief Hideout, talking to people about clues. Once she had been imprisoned in the hideout, but that was a while ago, and no one cared or even remembered. Besides, there were a bunch of new novice thieves who never found out.

So it was safe to go there, for once in a while.

Thief Girl just stood in the shadows as she listened to the rather loud and obnoxious thieves. _More girls should be thieves,_ she thought, _I'm the best thief and look, I'm a girl! These guys are annoying. Jeez. _But she kept listening.

"... quite suspicious..."

"... Heard about the Master Sword..."

"... Legends say that it has a ruby..."

"... completely stupid to believe..."

"... That kid's been acting weird..."

"... did you hear about... epic fail..."

"... Triforce could be useful..."

Yeah, she was getting nowhere just listening to them. Wait, did one of the thieves talk about taking the Triforce? That's idiotic. Hilda would murder whoever attempted that, very brutally. And what was that about a Master Sword? Wasn't that the sword Link used? So, Lorule had one too? How interesting. _Gah, I'm getting off topic!_ Thief Girl shook her head. _I've got a job to do. Gosh, I have such a short attention span._ She walked out of the shadows and up to a table with five men. Obviously, they were new thieves.

"Yo." Thief Girl greeted them.

They all gasped. "Are you the Thief Girl?" one asked. "OHMYGOSH It _is_ her!" another exclaimed. "Ooh, she's such a beauty." the ugliest one giggled.

Thief Girl rolled her eyes. She hated them already. At least, she hated the really ugly one who looked like a deformed moblin mixed with Yuga. _Ew, how gross_, she thought. "I've got some questions for ya'll." she said calmly. "What'cha knows about the library, hmm?"

They all started talking at the same time. "Hey, slow down! One at a time, one at a time! Good Goddess!" she groaned. How annoying! She bet that girls would be easier to talk to than these annoying old hobos, but, alas, women couldn't care less about thieving. How idiotic, right!? Thieving was a classic art, a fun talent, an amazing skill. Why didn't anyone get that? The princess wasn't all that strict on the thieving rules. Don't touch anything in the castle and you get away with anything. It was great!

Finally, annoyed that the psychotic fail thieves wouldn't shut up, she slammed her fist on the table. "One at a time!" she yelled. All five of them settled into a quiet hush. In fact, the whole thief hideout was silent. Everyone was staring at her. She waited until the other thieves went back into their conversations before talking again. "Ok, you, with the wrinkles, tell me what you know."

The one "with the wrinkles" (who took offense to that comment but didn't complain) began speaking. "Ok, young lassie, the Library is the mythical storage unit of stories. Apparently, before the library was there, the books were held in the Royal Crypt. The rumors that I heard say that when Yuga was young, he convinced the old king to put them in a secret library. Some assume that Yuga wanted to keep knowledge away from the people because dumb people are easier to control, indeed." he explained.

The old guy, who was covered in an abnormal amount of wrinkles and an ugly long nose, had a bit of new information, but that's not what she needed. "Ok, thanks old man. How about you, guy with the moustache, Ingo imposter?" she turned to a chubby man with a moustache similar to Mr. Ingo's. He had a bulbous head with a fat nose. His eyebrows looked like fuzzy caterpillars were super glued to his face. He was the one who said "OHMYGOSH!"

His bloodshot eyes opened wide with excitement that he was talking to Thief Girl face to face. Oh, how exciting for him! EEEEEEE! He wanted to squeal like a girly girl. He didn't care that she may or may not have insulted him. That was of no importance to him. It was _Thief Girl_! "I-I- er… It's great to meet you! I'm such a big fan, sweetheart!"

"Sweetheart!?" Thief Girl asked.

"It's a term of endearment! It's a nice thing to say."

"Don't call me that, sir."

"Okay, Thief Girl. Here's what I've heard. It's so far deep in a swamp far away from Lorule. I heard it from an old thief who used to work as a Castle Guard. He was fired by Yuga and so he's been telling secrets."

"Where can I find this 'old thief?'" she asked.

"Dunno."

"I heard," the really ugly man, who had a disgusting dripping pig nose and very long hair, cut in, "that he made a home in Skull Woods. Coincidentally, that's where the Master Sword is."

"Master sword? It's really in Lorule?"

"Of course, hun, it's real. I've heard that it can travel worlds and can defeat all evil. Apparently, it can only be wielded by a true hero."

Thief Girl thought for a second. "Thanks, guys, keep thieving." She turned around and left the hideout. The five new thieves watched her go in admiration and love. She was a truly amazing li'l girl.

x x x

Thief Girl was walking through Skull Woods. She liked Skull Woods a lot, actually. It seemed to be the most peaceful place in Lorule. Of course, in the past, it was filled with monsters, but even then, Thief Girl loved walking through the woods. She explored it all the time, but apparently, she didn't explore hard enough. If she had, maybe she would've seen the Master Sword or this "old thief."

_But seeing as how I know the landscape so well,_ she thought,_ I should be able to find the places I've never been before. Hopefully I'll find that old thief. I can't believe I've never heard of him before. I guess I'm not an old person who talks about olden times. Ha, I may just be too young to be such a brilliant thief!_

She kept walking. The sun was blocked by the dense fir trees. Crows were sitting on the branches of the trees, watching her with their creepy yellow eyes. They seemed to be trying to stare into her soul. _Creepy._ The ground was all dirt and small patches of grass, covered in some old skulls and bones. Some old rusty weapons were stuck into the ground. Skull Woods was once a warzone, Thief Girl once heard. Apparently, far in the past, Skull Woods was where everyone fought over the Triforce. It was a bloody war, she heard. No wonder the princess's ancestors destroyed the Triforce. It would cause much more death with it around than with it not. Luckily, though, the Hylian hero wished for the Triforce back for Lorule.

_I wonder what Link's up to now..._ Thief Girl wondered as she thought about the Hero of Hyrule. She remembered how he saved her when she was captured by the monsters in the Thief Hideout. Later on, she gave him rupees and told him it was "a secret to everybody." _Oh, damn it! I'm getting distracted again! Curse this short attention span! Grr..._ She shook her head to get her distracting thoughts out. Her ponytail swung as she shook her head and ended up slapping her in the butt. "Craaaaap! I hate when it does that!"

The crows squawked at her as if laughing.

"Oh, shut up, bird brains!" she growled. The crows "laughed" even more. Thief Girl sighed. _Annoying f'ing birds._ She kept walking. This time she tripped over a fallen over tree and she fell onto the ground, falling on a rock that stabbed her in the backside. "Owwwie!" Suddenly, the ground gave out underneath her and she fell into the Earth, screaming.

The crows flew out from their trees and headed into the sky.

x x x

"You okay, girlie?"

_Ugh..._ Thief Girl's head was throbbing from pain. She opened her eyes and everything was blurry. There was a figure standing over her. Her arms felt numb and her legs felt like they were shattered into a million pieces. _Holy crap... I feel like I'm dying!_ She thought.

After a minute, the figure standing over her became visible from her blurred eyesight. It was a quite old man with dark purple and grey hair. He had a rather fuzzy beard and a weird looking moustache. He was wearing a long purple robe which was ripped and shredded and was almost as old as the man himself. The old man had deep red eyes that were similar to the eyes of Princess Hilda. Thief Girl realized that old led her to finding the old thief. She sat up.

"Hel- oww!" She tried to say "hello" but she was hurt from the fall into the ground. She couldn't feel most of her nerves and the ones she did feel were burning with pain.

"Don't worry, young 'un, I can help you." the old man said softly. He held out his hand and tiny sparks of golden light flickered towards her. Immediately, she felt much better. She sighed contently.

"Thanks sir-" then she paused. "Er, are you the old Thief, the one who used to work as the castle?"

The old man looked closely at her before replying, "yes."

"But you just used magic to heal me... what are you?"

"A thief sorcerer." he replied really quickly, as if he had rehearsed his answer multiple times.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"Your magic, it's like the kind the royal family possesses. The bright yellow and gold light."

"Coincidence, surely."

"I suppose so..." Thief Girl looked at the old man closely before deciding the drop the subject. She knew who the old man _really_ was, but she kept her mouth shut. "I've got some questions, mr... uh..."

"Call me Harkinian, Hark for short." the old man replied, stroking his hand down his beard.

"Ok, Mr. Hark, I have a few questions. First off, tell me about the library. "Thief Girl said.

"Of course, young 'un. Come with me, perhaps you need to sit down as I tell my story." he walked further into the hole Thief Girl fell into, The young thief quickly got up and followed him down a dark tunnel.

They eventually reached a room light with torches and fireflies in bottles. There was a ripped up couch with springs poking out against a wall in the underground room. All of the walls were nothing but dirt, as was the floor, except for there was a red carpet in the middle of the room. Thief Girl noticed a bookshelf towards the entrance. It was empty except for a small framed picture. Thief Girl picked it off the shelf and looked at it. It was a picture of Hilda as a child, smiling with a flower in her hair. She was hugging Ravio as a child. They both looked so happy.

"I know who you are." Thief girl muttered.

"I know you know, but please don't say it out loud." Hark said. Thief Girl put the picture back on the shelf and the two of them sat on the old couch. Thief Girl was careful when sitting down that she didn't sit on a spring. Hark didn't care and he sat right on a spring.

"You know," This Girl began, "that Yuga is gone now, right?"

"I know."

"Then why are you living underground?"

"It's best if the kingdom continues to think me dead, lassie."

"I don't agree with that."

Hark looked around his underground room. "I've gotten used to living here. I don't intend to ever leave." he said. He picked up a jar of fireflies and opened the lid. The glowing bugs flew around the room. Thief Girl giggled as one landed on her nose and flew back into the sky.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, trying to hide the fact that she was giggling, "Where did you get the fireflies?" she asked.

"They hang out around the Master Sword shrine."

"You've been there?"

"Yes."

Thief Girl kept watching the fireflies before they flew out of the room. "Er, so, can you tell me about the library?" she asked, crossing her legs as she sat on the rather uncomfortable couch. She felt so awkward sitting on it.

Hark nodded and placed the empty jar that used to have the fireflies on the floor. He then turned and looked at the young thief in her eyes. "Alright, lassie, I'll tell you about it, but first, why do you want to know?"

"No one has been there before."

"_And_?"

"I was hired for a job."

"Ah. Well, here's what I have to tell you..."

* * *

**Note-** I got rid of "author's note" and now it's just "note." Well guys, Pisces here, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I wanted a chapter dedicated only to Thief Girl. Soon there'll be an Avtai only chapter and then a Ravio only chapter. I won't do that for Hilda, since she's not actually _that_ important to the story, honestly. I do like Hilda of course. I just have no ideas for a "Hilda only" chapter. Next chapter is where Thief Girl actually finds the Library and shows it to Avtai. It'll be a pretty long chapter, actually.

Thanks for staying tuned! See ya'll at the next chapter!

(Don't tell anyone, but the old man is Hilda's dad. Shhh, no one knows he's the old king of Lorule. X3 Heh, Thief Girl sure knows.)


	9. Chapter 9 - Secret Tunnel

Thief Girl rushed out of Skull Woods, panting. She was searching for Avtai, wherever he was. The conversation with Hark was rattling in her mind.

_"It was Yuga's idea." _Hark had told her. _"He was my advisor at the time. I believed that he wanted what was best for Lorule. His words were genius and well played, I believed each thing that fell off his power hungry lips."_ Thief Girl remembered how the old man looked at the ground, clenching his fist as he thought about the traitorous asshole. _"He had such an influence on me... it's unbelievable. When he began reading the books in the Royal Library, he told me that they were too complicated to allow the public to read. Yuga told me to build a secret library. He was so convincing... I... I did what he wanted. To this day, I regret it."_ A tear had rolled down that old man's cheek.

_"Where is the library he had created, then?"_ Thief Girl remembered asking impatiently. The couch had been so uncomfortable she had wanted to leave ASAP. She had fidgeted the whole time, unable to sit still. The old man could tell, she remembered how he looked at her as if saying "if you want to leave then leave."

_"It's found by following a tunnel under the castle. Find that, and you find the way to the library."_ He had said.

_"Thanks!"_ Thief Girl had then gotten up when Hark grabbed her arm.

_"Don't you want to know why I still remain hidden here?"_

_ "Y-yes."_ and she sat back down.

Thief Girl past through the Village of Outcasts, ignoring all the curious glances she got. After all, Thief Girl _was_ running through the town like a Hinox was chasing her. She almost tripped but quickly stabled herself and started running again.

After a little while, she reached just outside of Lorule Castle. She noticed the two guards out front and groaned. _Even if I find Avtai, those morons wouldn't let us in the castle..._ She thought miserably. She turned around and ended up bumping into Ravio. "Hey- sorry, Rav."

Ravio fell backwards onto the ground. "Ow- I'm ok." He looked up. "Hi, Thief Girl, why are you near the castle? You know Hilda would kill you if you stole from _her_." Ravio said. Sheerow was flying around Ravio's head chirping happily.

"I'm not going to steal anything!" Thief Girl exclaimed. "Have you seen Avtai?" she suddenly asked.

Ravio blinked a few times rapidly as if confused. "Er, yeah. He's in the castle talking to Hilda, why?"

"No reason, just curious." Thief Girl turned around and walked across the bridge and to the entrance to the castle where the red armored guards crossed their spears, blocking her entrance.

"No thieves allowed!" they both shouted.

Thief Girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to steal anything." she said impatiently. Her foot was tapping against the ground as she waited for the guards to let their spears down. Of course, they didn't.

"Thieves always say that." one of the guards pointed out. "And then everything of value disappears." the other added. Then, in unison, they yelled, "So get lost!"

"Let me into the castle! I'm not leaving until you do!" Thief Girl spat back at them. Both of her feet began to tap impatiently on the bridge, echoing into the water of the moat. "Just let me in, already! I won't take long!" she said desperately.

"Nope." the guards said.

_Damn it!_ Thief Girl looked over her shoulder, seeing that Ravio was still there. Ravio was looking at her curiously. She smiled deviously. "Look guards!" she said, pointing at him. Ravio's eyes opened in surprise. "It's Ravio. You both _know_ what he wants to do with the princess." Thief Girl said, hinting at what the guards obviously always thought about Ravio.

"What!?" yelped Ravio from a few feet behind her. "That's not-!"

"Get him!" the two guards yelled with their spears out ready to kill. Thief Girl dodged out of the armored guards' way

"That is not true!" Ravio exclaimed and began running from the guards. "Thief Girl's just kidding! I don't want to- she's lying! I-I-I would never!"Ravio cried.

Sheerow, instead of doing anything to help Ravio or to stop the guards, burst out into a chirping laughter attack. "You're not helping!" Ravio exclaimed.

"You pervert!" one of the guard yelled in anger.

"But I don't want to do that with Hilda! She's just my friend!"

"That's what they all say!"

Thief Girl walked into the castle. The guards were so gullible! Thief Girl was laughing the whole time as she walked through the halls of the castle.

The servants and guards looked at Thief Girl like she had officially lost her mind and went insane. Little did they know that Thief Girl _was_ insane. Wasn't it obvious enough? _I wonder why anyone hasn't sent me to the loony bin. Aren't I perfectly psychotic? Hehe, I would just escape anyways._ She thought cheerfully.

Thief Girl looked around the inside of the castle, noticing how much it changed from the only time she was ever there. What ever happened to the lava pits? Oh well, good thing they were gone, but Thief Girl loved a challenge. Jumping above lava to move places sounded fun. She really _was_ crazy.

"There you are!" Thief Girl exclaimed when she saw the blue speck ahead of her. Her words were drowned out, though. She heard Hilda's voice.

"No, absolutely not! Your reason is moronic! Curiosity is no reason to abandon Lorule!" Hilda exclaimed.

"I never said I would abandon it! I'd come back!" Avtai protested

"That doesn't matter! We're separate kingdoms! We're not supposed to mix, never again!"

"Why!?"

"Because that's the way it is! Look at what happened the last time we mixed!"

"Ravio says the same thing. You people don't make any sense! I'm nothing like Yuga, sheesh!" Avtai turned away from Hilda. "I don't get it." he murmured. He then noticed Thief Girl standing in the distance. His indigo eyes widened and he sprinted over to her. Hilda walked out of the room.

"You found it already?" Avtai asked in surprise. Thief Girl really was amazing, he thought.

"Mm-hm, it was so easy." Thief Girl said egotistically. She smirked and twirled a stand of her pinkish purple hair in her index finger.

"But it hasn't even been a day, so how did you-"

Thief Girl interrupted him. "It's a secret to everyone, I thought you knew this." She then started laughing insanely again. Once again, the guards and servants in the castle stared at her with odd expressions across their faces. Avtai sighed.

"Well then, Thief Girl, let's go." Avtai said. "Lead the way."

Thief Girl nodded. "Yup. It should be a long journey. Now, pay me. You did hire me after all, so therefore, you should pay up front now." She held out her hand.

"Are you _positive_ you found the right place?"

"One Hundred Percent positive,"

"Ok, I believe you." Avtai took out a shimmering golden rupee and handed it to her. Thief Girl's eyes sparkled. _She likes rupees almost as much as Ravio does._ Avtai noted as the thief nuzzled the golden rupee. Her face turned red when she noticed Avtai staring at her in a confused way.

"Er, let's go then." she said, laughing a bit in embarrassment. She grabbed Avtai' hand and pretty much dragged him through Lorule Castle, looking for where a secret tunnel could be.

x x x

"Alright, what are you doing now?"

"What?" Thief Girl was poking one of the many stones that made up the walls in the castle. Thief Girl and Avtai had been _everywhere_ in Lorule Castle and Thief Girl had no idea where the library was. "I've told you a million times, I'm looking for the entrance."

Avtai rolled his eyes, although only one was visible. "You keep saying that, but obviously you're not finding It." he said in a rather irritated voice.

Thief Girl glared at him and puffed her cheeks a bit in annoyance. "Just be quiet, would ya?" She took a few steps forward and crashed into a guard. "Oops, sorry," The guard growled and pushed her out of his way.

"Number 28," Avtai had been keeping track of how many guards Thief Girl had run into. 28 guards, 35 servants, and broke a few pots. Thief Girl was real clumsy for a thief.

"I'm just getting too focused. It's not my fault they keep gettin' in my way." Thief Girl said, trying to deny that it was her own fault she was being clumsy. She was in fact too distracted thinking about Hark and why he kept hiding in Skull Woods.

"Ugh..." Avtai leaned up against one of the walls and felt something push in. "Huh!?" Suddenly the wall flicked open like a door and showed a dark passage. Avtai fell inside and hit his head against the ground.

"You're a genius, kiddo!" Thief Girl shouted in joy. She walked into the passage and looked into the darkness ahead. "Wow... you know, kid, you could be a thief one day." she said.

"Stop calling me a kid. I'm as old as you are." Avtai groaned, sitting up and holding his head.

"No you're not."

"Am too."

"Nope," Thief Girl took out a match and lit it by striking it against the bottom of her boot. She held it up. "Well, let's go." She then turned around and punched a stone that was hanging slightly out. The wall that opened to reveal the tunnel then shut. The only light was now the tiny match in Thief Girl's hand. She then began skipping down the tunnel, humming cheerfully.

Avtai followed her. His head still hurt from falling into the passage and hitting it on the ground. He felt horribly dizzy. "How long will this take?" he wondered out loud as everything began to spiral in his eyes due to his dizziness and fatigue.

"Forever," Thief Girl joked. Her voice was echoing through the tunnel and was much louder than how she said it. Her eyes shone and she grinned evilly. "I CAN TALK REALLY LOUD!" she screamed, purposely trying to be as obnoxious as she could.

"Shut up." Avtai put his hand over Thief Girl's mouth. "You talk too much." She bit his hand. "Hey!" He retracted his hand quickly and shook it.

"Don't cover my mouth, psychopath." She said.

"Psychopath?" Avtai asked, rubbing his hand. His whole hand was red from Thief Girl biting him. There were teeth marks. _She's freakin' crazy._ He thought.

"Yes," she replied.

"I am not a psychopath."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Thief Girl shushed him and held her finger up to her mouth.

"What is it?" he whispered. Thief Girl slapped him across the face. "Huuuuh!?" He fell backwards onto the ground of the tunnel.

"_You_ talk too much." she laughed. Avtai groaned and stuck his foot out, tripping Thief Girl. She fell to the ground on her face. "Hey! You jerk!" Right as Avtai stood up, Thief Girl tackled him. They both crashed into the hard dirt on the ground of the tunnel and Thief Girl ended up on top of Avtai.

Both of them widened their eyes. "Er- I- this isn't what I meant to do..." Thief Girl stammered, blushing.

"I didn't know you liked me so much."

"Sh-shut up, I do not!" She quickly got off him and dropped her match. "Noo-!" Thief Girl reached for her match but she was too late. They were submerged into the darkness of the secret tunnel right as they heard the obvious squeaking of a multitude of bats echoing through the tunnel. "K-keese?"

"But all the monsters are supposed to be gone." Avtai pointed out. "It could be normal bats."

"I hear Keese, not just bats, I _know_ they're keese." Thief Girl protested. She tried to find where she had her other matches out but it was so dark she couldn't see and she kept grabbing thin air. She eventually tripped over her own hair while trying to find the matches and fell on Avtai, again. The squeaking got louder.

_I have to do everything, don't I?_ Avtai thought.

* * *

**Note-** This took longer than expected and the chapter ended up shorter than I wanted. Oh well. This is more of a disturbed comedy sort of thing. I try not to get too perverted with humor, but the guards chasing Ravio was too funny to leave out. Enough said. Avtai and Thief Girl don't get along very well, do they? Both of them tripped a lot in this chapter. I'm so bored.


End file.
